Too Close
by Four-Aces
Summary: the wolf in him has already claimed her, but the man hesitates. The woman in her needed him, but the girl was scared. The story of two people fighting against being together when all they want is to be together.
1. Chapter 1

_**Too Close**_

_Remus & Hermione_

Summary: the wolf in him has already claimed her, but the man hesitates. The woman in her needed him, but the girl was scared. The story of two people fighting against being together when all they want is to be together.

Chapter one: seeing you again

Hermione stepped onto the platform and sighed. How she wished that everything would go back to normal, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Why did Ron have to kiss her? Why did she say yes to going out with him even though she only loved him as a friend? And why did Harry have to think that this was the best thing ever even though he knew she didn't love him?

Pushing these questions from her mind she looked around for her friends…and _boyfriend._

Seeing Ron's red haired frame, she started to walk towards him, but stopped. Hermione didn't really want to go over there, Ron would kiss her and that made her want to puke. So instead she got on the train and found an empty compartment far away from where they usually sat. She settled down in her seat and took out her book.

Reading a few pages, she sighed and closed it. Reading wasn't what she wanted to do right now, she wanted someone to talk to, but to have an intelligent, interesting conversation, not one on food or quiditch. That was all Harry and Ron talked about!

Hearing the compartment door slid open, she looked up and saw that a tall, blond boy had entered the spot that she was occupying, and he was alone.

"Not surrounded by your group of giggling idiots Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy spun around; he hadn't seen anyone is the compartment and was very surprised to see that it was the Know-it-all girl from the Golden trio.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in here." He said flatly.

Hermione looked at him closely: he was paler than normal, with dark bags under his eyes, he badly needed a haircut, and he hadn't insulted her. The last was very surprising.

"Are you alright?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Came a short response.

Hermione sighed, "If you're going to lie Malfoy, at least make it more believable."

Draco stared at her, "What's it to you Granger?"

"I don't like seeing people down." She told him truthfully.

"Oh", Draco was quiet for a moment, "If you really want to know Granger, I am not alright."

"Duh." Hermione stated. "So what's wrong?"

"You really want to know?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Why?"

"So I can help."

"What makes you think you can help Granger?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Can I?"

No response, then, "Maybe."

"So tell me." Hermione coaxed.

Draco gulped. "My father tried to make me a Death Eater this summer and I refused," he looked up at her, "Despite what you and your friends think I do not wish to be a Death Eater and worship Voldemort."

"Then what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Then I went to Dumbledore for help because my father wanted me dead, he sent me to live with his cousin in France until the school year started. I slept badly all summer thinking that I would fall asleep and never wake up because my father had found me."

"Wow." Hermione said.

"Yep. That's my story. So what about you Granger?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"Why aren't you with Potty and Weasel?"

"Because I'm dating Ron."

"Then why aren't you with him?"

"Because I only love him as a friend." Hermione said quietly.

"Ouch." Draco said.

"So why aren't you being the Malfoy that I'm used to?" Hermione asked him.

"Because that's not who I am. That's who my father is and now that I'm free of him, I'm going to be me."

"Alright."

Draco stared at her, then asked "Want to be my first real friend?"

Hermione simply looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Do you want to be my friend? I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you, but I really want to start over. Please?" he said reminding Hermione of a little kid.

Then he added, "Besides we might as well agree now because we will be living together this year, because I'm head boy, and your head girl." He finished looking proud of himself.

Hermione thought about that for a second, then said "Fine."

Draco leaned back against the seat smugly, "Do we should start by calling each other their first name right?"

"Alright…Draco."

"Cool…Hermione."

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"Yep."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Don't worry. Our favorite werewolf is gonna be in the next chappy!!!

So do any of you like malowmars??? Their really good.

I love em.

You should try them

Please please review, but add something useful, like wishes of what you want to happen in this story, like romantic interests or fights or evil people like Voldy Moldy!!!.

Review people review!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 what to do?

Chapter two: what to do?

Hermione and Draco stayed in their compartment and talked. Telling each other about their lives so far.

It surprised Hermione how easy it was to tell Draco things, just as it was calling him Draco. He was a very good listener and was interested in learning about her, just as she was interested in learning about his life.

They talked about Hermione's parents, her family, her friends outside of school, the jobs she had so far, and about growing up as a muggleborn.

Draco was very keen on learning everything about her; it surprised Hermione, but made her feel that someone finally wanted to know about her, and that made her feel wanted.

Hermione also asked a lot of questions on his life, what his mom was like, how he grew up, his feelings on the Dark side, and what were his thoughts on how the war might turn out.

Everything was going smoothly until the compartment door slid open to reval a very angry red-head and a very confused scar-head.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" Ron roared furiously, "Get the hell away from my girlfriend!"

Hermione jumped up to place herself in front of Draco, scared that her friends might try to hex him into oblivion.

Draco stood up slowly behind her preparing for a fight. Harry narrowed his eyes at that, looking from Hermione to Draco.

"What are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked calmly, "Why are you protecting a Death Eater?"

Draco smirked, "I'm not a Death Eater Potter."

"Shut up you stupid ferret; I was talking to Hermione not you."

"Well I interrupted." Draco said coolly.

"Go back to you father, no one wants you here, go lick Voldemort's boots, that's all you're good for anyway." Harry sneered.

Draco pulled out his wand and shoved it in Harry's throat.

"Don't talk about things which you know nothing of Potter."

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands and pointed them at Draco

Hermione took out her's and pointed it at her two best friends."Guys," she said, "leave him alone."

Ron and Harry stared at her flabbergasted at this.

No one said anything.

They just stood there; ready to start hexing each other.

"Expelliarmus." Said a man's voice in a lazy drawl.

The four tried to grab their wands as they went flying out of their grasp, but only Hermione succeeded.

Sinning around she stared at the man who now held four wands.

Then threw herself at him.

Hugging him tightly, she cried "Hi Remus!"

Remus looked down at the brown, no chestnut haired girl hugging him. "Hello Hermione." He said gently.

Harry and Ron pushed past Draco and went to greet Remus.

Hermione had yet to let go of him, she simply hung on to him looking up at his tall, reddish- brown haired frame in delight.

Remus sensed the wolf in him awaken, and fought against the urge to draw her closer, fought against the urge to protect.

He shook his head, trying to put away the beast, reluctantly it went away.

Slowly getting out of all their hugs, he said quickly,

"I have to go, I'll see you at the feast."

With that they heard a "pop" as he disappeared.

Remus landed outside the castle and walked in. sitting in his office, he thought about what had occurred on the train.

The wolf had tried to arise to take control, but to do what?

Somehow he knew that it had something to do with one Hermione Granger.

She had matured since he last saw her. She was no longer a bushy-haired little girl who wanted to know everything, now she was a beautiful young woman who wanted to know everything.

She had womanly curves, chestnut hair that lay in loose ringlets down her back, and she had wonderful chocolate brown eyes that drew him in when he looked at her.

The wolf had wanted to protect her, but it also wanted to claim her as its own. That could be a problem. One that he didn't know the reason for the problem, nor did he know the solution.

He would simply have to keep the beast in a cage.

That would be difficult. And he couldn't go near her for five days prior to the full moon. For the wolf could easily gain control then.

He looked at his desk, and then chuckled softly in a deep baritone voice.

He had forgotten to give Harry, Ron, and Malfoy their wands back.

Malfoy, the wolf really disliked the ferret. Fir the beast sensed that Malfoy cared for Hermione, and the wolf didn't like that.

Ron wasn't a problem, he could sense that Hermione only cared for him as a friend, but Malfoy, Hermione seemed to have some sort of attraction towards.

On one was allowed to have his Hermione.

Remus blinked, his Hermione? Where the hell did that come from?

Sighing he realized that keeping the wolf in a cage was going to be harder than he thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So people, what did you think?????

You like? You dislike????

Please review.

Have any of you seen Robin Hood Men in Tights???

Oh my god that movie is my favorite movie in the world!! (Shriek with excitement!!)

Please please tell me what you tink so far, any constructive criticism is welcome!!!!!

It's the button down here people!!!!

Review god danm it review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
